Dhoulmagus
Dhoulmagus is an important figure in Dragon Quest VIII. Until his defeat at the hands of the Hero's party, he is apparently the player's central enemy in their journey. Lord Rhapthorne, however, is the true villain of the game. Dhoulmagus is a jester who came to Trodain castle. His deep desire to be the greatest magician of all time and resentment towards those who laughed at him fueled his breaking into the castle's secret chamber to obtain the legendary scepter of Rhapthorne. Almost immediately, he was overwhelmed by Rhapthorne's power and made to do such dastardly things as his pawn. Possessed by Rhapthorne, he killed his first four victims: His former master Rylus, the swordsman Alistair (Jessica's brother), Abbot Francisco, and Mr. Golding, the casino owner. The Hero and party eventually defeated him after a long chase, where the sceptor's dark influence transformed him into a monstrous creature. Upon his defeat, King Trode discovered that the curse on him and his daughter, Medea, had not been broken. Shortly after, Jessica would retrieve the sceptre, and become enthralled by it's malicious power. His human form is quite formidable, but his demonic form is truly powerful and not to be underestimated by the player's party. ''Battle In dragon quest VIII Dhoulmagus is very powerful compared to most enemies fought at that stage. In his first form, he summons two copies of himself which use the same abilities as him, and all three must be defeated to advance. The three possess heavy blows which strike multiple members, such has hurling rubble by telikinesis, or firing thousands of whip like strands out of his sceptre. they can also heal using midheal, making any attempt to damage them awkward. further contributing to the difficulty of this boss, He can attack with a "disruptive wave of energy" described in some guides as wave of ice. Rather than dealing damage, this removes every possitive effect from the party, resetting their tension, and negating ooomph, haste, buff etc. The danger of this is that it not only halts any large scale offensive, but also makes the party vulnerable to his own attacks. More conventionally, he can use very powerful fire and ice spells, as well as a normal attack. fortunately, he has a tendency to burst out laughing, wasting turns. Appearances Outside his main role in ''Dragon Quest VIII, Dhoulmagus also makes appearances in these titles. ''Dragon Quest IX :"Superfast attacker who likes to rush his foes off their feet, and whose Kacrack packs a kick. Not a fan of earth attacks. Try not to be too annoyed by this self-satisfied clown laughing down his nose at you. Smack the smile off his smug old face!" - Dragon Quest IX bestiary'' Dhoulmagus appears as a Legacy Boss in Dragon Quest IX. His map can be dropped from Murdaw at higher levels (and thus can be obtained multiple times). *''In addition, he will always drop a mini medal.'' | valign="top" width="50%" | Skills |} Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters Category:Dragon Quest VIII enemies Category:Dragon Quest VIII bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses